


Beyond

by SeliniErastis



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeliniErastis/pseuds/SeliniErastis
Summary: After his encounter with Dr. Gross and Susan's ominous words, Finn starts to wonder what the ocean hides from him (one-shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the cover of the DVD of the upcoming miniseries 'Islands'. "And the grass sword? And how did Susan-?" Yeah, yeah, I know. But I didn't want to write too much guessing/contradicting canon so... here's this. Hope you enjoy tho, I loved writting this.

He got accustomed at the sound of the waves hitting the shore, but the heat was so unbearable that he was pushed to take his hat off. The warm wind played with his blonde locks and the sand in his pants stopped feeling weird in the third day.

For five days, Finn had been sitting in the beach, that same beach where he realized about his thalassophobia (as Bonnie had named his fear of the ocean), the same beach where he defeated that fear and received the news of his father still being alive; and the same beach where, once again, he lost his arm and yet another revelation about himself came in like a train. He compared the eternal motion of the waves with the never ending swarm of thoughts in his head: going away, but only for a few seconds before coming back with incredible force.

His smell sense was highly developed, and without even hearing any steps he was aware of his friends approaching him. A smell like pancakes and bacon and another like burnt sugar were in the air.

“Hi Jake. Hi Bonnie” he said, his eyes still fixed in the horizon.

“What about me?” replied a familiar voice.

“Oh! Sorry. You have no smell on you, Marceline”

“See guys? I do take baths” she joked.

The three friends sat next to Finn.

“Finn, you’ve been here for almost a whole week. You need to go back home and eat properly” said Jake. “I’ll make you Finncakes!” he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Finn chuckled. “That sounds nice, but I don’t have much of a craving for Finncakes right now” he said, getting a terrified gasp from his brother.

“We are worried about you, Finn” said the princess, stroking Finn’s hair.

“Yeah dude, this is not the proper way to get a tan” said Marceline, getting a somewhat furious glare from Bonnie.

“How is Susan?” Finn asked, his gaze on the ocean.

“She’s ok, still recovering. But if you want to know if she has said something… there hasn’t been any progress on that field” replied Bonnie.

Finn got up and walked closer to the ocean and stood there for a few seconds, feeling the breeze in his face. “She said _our_ home. Am I not from Ooo? Where am I from? How did I end up here? Is the rest of my… family there?”.

He looked back and finally confronted his friends. “I need answers. I need to go there”.

“Where?” asked Bonnie and Jake in unison.

“The ocean, and whatever there is beyond. Wherever there are people like me. Wherever there are… humans”.

Bonnie and Jake looked at each other with worry and finally sighed in defeat.

“Very well, Finn. We will help you find your people” said Bonnie.

“R-Really?” said Finn with a bright smile and renewed excitement.

“Yep. I’ll provide you with my best transport ship. You are my best friend, Finn. I want to see you happy, I want to see you at peace. But you will need to know how to get there” then Bonnie looked at the other girl beside her. “Marcy…”.

“What?” asked Marceline with a frown.

“You know what. Tell him or forget about more sunscreen with ten million SPF” replied Bonnie.

Marceline looked at Finn and her features softened. She approached Finn, hovering, and took him by the shoulders, looking directly into his eyes. A grin appeared in her face. “Since I saw your ocean blue eyes I knew it was no coincidence. Hers had the same color”.

“What are you-?” Finn tried to ask, but got interrupted by Marceline.

“I know where they are, Finn. I know where the humans went. Or at least I have an idea where they most probably are, I had to leave them after I got turned”.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Finn with a tone of disappointment and after a couple of seconds of silence with a face of disbelief.

“Besides the human migration happening a couple of centuries ago and me thinking that their civilization could have gotten destroyed, I…”, Marceline bit her lip, trying to say her next words as considerate as possible, “I actually didn’t want to tell you anything. But because you were happy! You seemed so happy here, with friends and family, with Bonnie and Jake… I didn’t think you needed to know. And then I was blessed with being your friend too, and you have given me so much. I can’t stand watching you in such turmoil and suffering. It’s time for me to pay back. I have a map, it will help you get there”.

Finn embraced Marceline by her waist, making her hover down and put her feet on the sand to return the hug (and flinch a little at the feeling of his metalic arm). “Thanks Marcy”.

The hug and the gratitude repeated with Bonnie, who petted the human’s head. Finn approached Jake, sort of conflicted and embarrassed.

“Jake… when I said _my family_ um… I meant…”.

“It’s ok, bro. I know what you meant. I also want you to clear your doubts and see you happy. And I’m going with you, to protect my little brother from the ocean monsters”.

Finn tackled Jake down on the sand with a hug. “But you will always be my brother, no matter what” he said, smiling.

“Bros for life!” exclaimed Jake, rising a fist.

“For life and afterlife!” exclaimed Finn, fistbumping with Jake.

Finn got up and looked at the ocean again. He could only imagine what was beyond the horizon, what secrets the curvature of the planet kept hidden and what adventures awaited for him. Smiling, he whispered:

“It’s adventure time”.


End file.
